Unlikely Servant
by fudgemuffins
Summary: Seras sold her soul to the devil, to save te reincarnation of christ. On her own, the trio of misfits must do Lucifers dirty work and keep the balance between heaven and hell. Back at Hellsing everythings gone a little haywire. A bit OOC R&R may be M late


**A/N This is my very first time at writing a Hellsing fic, I've kinda had this idea in my head for a while. Anyway, Most of the time to help me write I listen to music to get the mood right, sounds real cheesy, but for most of these chapters I'll put up a song title and artist. This could very well be considered an AU because I'm not quite following the proper plotline of the anime/manga but that's for you to decide. Just to verify, they're all the same characters, same place, same vampires, just different I 'spose****, some characters ould be considered OOC. I dunno, you decide. Any questions just ask and any suggestions tell me, I'm happy to hear 'em all. Thanx. XD**

**Anyway, on with the story…For this chapter I listened to Show me How to Live-Audioslave & Burn-The Cure.**

_Chapter One- Psalm 5_

Regrettably it wasn't the first time she'd cried herself to sleep. It wasn't the first time she'd tried to impale herself on the candle holder that stood proudly in the centre of her shabby wooden dining table. Of course all these thoughts went unnoticed by her the rest of the Hellsing crew. It sickened her that she felt this way about the creature that sired her and that just made her want to take a bullet to her head and shoot her brains out. Alas, it was not to be because she always imagined poor Walter having to clear away the remnants of her head and the blood that would more than likely flow freely from the wound.

He may have been the angel of death at some point in time but to her he was still dear old Walter who always made you feel right at home. She didn't want to be a burden to him like Integra was. The stoic platinum blonde that kept her locked up anytime she wasn't on a mission, the one who thought it pointless to bind her to Hellsing just like Alucard because she deemed it a waste of time and energy. Instead the cigar smoking heir thought it easier to take away any freedom the young vampire had left. 'All for the good of the country' she said, 'It's necessary for England's safety' she said, 'Of course, I understand Sir Hellsing' Seras replied with no hesitation. Now she just wanted to rip the woman's spine out and choke her with it.

Such unhealthy thoughts were reprimanded by her former master. He thought up suitable punishment and gave it readily, he seemed to enjoy watching her bleeding in a heap on the cold concrete floor. But she still treated him with all the admiration and respect in the world. Pitiful. Thus was the train of thought which led to her crying her body dry in her solitary coffin waiting for the next night, the next mission to free her from her own thoughts.

Most times she trained her vampiric skills for lack of anything better to do, most nights she'd hear both her former master and her boss groaning in ecstasy. It was starting to get real fucking annoying. It was common knowledge throughout the hellsing manor that Seras held Alucard up on some god like pedestal. She was turning bitter just like the old ladies in the orphanage. Integra seemed to bring out the worst in her, the woman had everything she didn't. So maybe they both didn't have parents but at least the tough as nails Hellsing woman didn't have to watch hers die in front of her. Seras let a low growl escape her throat. Clear as the day born anew she remembered her parents being slaughtered before her, and that filth of a man who'd defiled her mother's corpse. A child should never bare witness to the tragic death of kin.

She chuckled deep in her throat remembering the feel of the blood dripping onto her hand when she stabbed the fowl man in the eye with her dinner fork. The man didn't like silverware and shot her in the stomach for her efforts. She'd almost died three times as a human, when she was shot as a child, then again when she first became part of the police force. Her team were trying to negotiate with a bank robber, who ran and ended up with her getting shot just above the third rib on her left side. That one hurt like a bitch. But as they say, third times the charm, that was when Searas Victoria died. Only to "choose" to come back again as a legendary nosferatu, not her specifically but the species who tend to take a liking to blood as a form of nutrition.

She listened to the sounds outside her coffin and there it was, the distinct muffled clang of a metal bucket filled with ice being placed on her poor old rickety table. Seras yawned, her fangs lightly grazing her lips as she closed her mouth with an exhale. Walter's prompt manner was the only sign to her that night had come, with it a new mission and more chances for the soldiers to look down upon her as a monster.

Her jaw clicked in irritation, unwilling to face another night in the presence of anyone, she just wanted to be by herself and away from the two beings who'd caged her in the stone prison they'd labelled her room. She slid out of the coffin with an unusual grace, her eyes bore into the medical blood pack with distain. A shiver of revulsion ran up her spine as she reached out to the plastic pack laying in the bed of ice. Her fangs lengthened, she bit into the bag and sucked a small portion into her mouth. The metallic taste floating around and warming on her tongue calmed her senses. She swallowed it down, followed by another deeper gulp and soon the bag was empty.

Walter had left a small note by the bucket. She picked it up and read it, wiping the remaining blood from her chin as the words sank in.

'_Sir Integra requires your presence'_

"Bloody hell"

--#--

Seras cracked her fingers trying to come up with more disturbing images that could help erase the sick demented visage she'd just seen. All she could come up with was the same night when her parents had died, but now she couldn't just go in and stab them in the eye could she? Certainly she'd heard enough of their passionate moans to last her a lifetime, she didn't need visual reminders to add to the list of reasons why Integra was better than her. Hearing it was one thing but watching them play master and slave was just sick. At least they still kept her around, they still treated her with some semblance of respect.

Who was she kidding, no one respected her. She was a joke to the vampiric society, a monster to human society and a little bloody kitten to everyone else! She doubled back and stood in front of Integra's office hoping that they'd finished with their endeavours so she could just do her job and go to sleep. She knocked, a few fumbling sounds echoed through the corridor, a brisk 'come in' snapped her thoughts back to reality.

She bit her lip to hide the smirk that threatened to show upon her face, she could care less about them just as they had cared about her. She was a mere pawn to be played with in their presence but she still had to do her job, personal feelings aside. Yes she loved her former master and was jealous of Integra but she cried so much that she could only snort and change the subject. Bastards knew it too.

"Officer Victoria, we have a new mission one that will require both Alucard, yourself and two, ten man teams. We have a hostage situation in Staines, a manor off of Hale St is infested with ghouls and overrun with FREAKS. I will be coming on this mission with you to ensure the safety of certain diplomatic documents held in the safety of the estates residence. You will return immediately after, we have an important matter to discuss."

"Sir."

Seras saluted with added gusto and a decent sized smirk. She'd been working on reading thoughts and it didn't surprise her to hear of her own imprisonment. There weren't as many FREAKS or vampires around lately, so naturally they only needed one vampire around Hellsing. She was no super vamp like her former master, best enjoy freedom while she could. Sadistic pricks.

Seras walked out of the office with a grin on her face and the sounds of drums beating in her ears, she cracked her fingers and whistled along with the tune. She heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction, most likely it was Hellsing's faithful retainer Walter just delivering Integra a whole new pile of paperwork. Seras whirled around and called out to him. He stopped mid step and smiled to her.

"It's been nice knowing you Walter, thanks for everything."

Confused at her confession he smiled awkwardly and gave her a small wave. He really was such a nice man and deserved much more than being treated like a butler for all his worth but being loyal to the family of vampire hunters, he chose to stay. And for all her loyalty she would be locked in a basement until the time came that she should be needed again.

--#--

Alucard watched as Seras walked out the door, a smirk playing on her lips and could imagine what she was so amused about. He'd heard her sobs throughout the household like an untamed orchestra reaching the hearts of those that could hear. Luckily for Hellsing, him being their top assassin, he had no heart and all Seras's whimpering managed to do was irritate him to no end. She was always crying or sobbing like a broken child which was unbecoming of a lady and just repulsive to a vampire. It was her face. Her too-innocent-to-live-this-life angelic face that disgusted him the most, her blue again naïve eyes held so much emotion. Vampires were not supposed to be emotional, they were often supporters of the seven deadly sins. She was an outcast, an abomination to everything he and his kind stood for. Not that he particularly cared for many of his kind anyway.

His wide grin spread further as his eyes danced across Integra's stoic form, it seemed his master held no remorse over the decision to lock the younger vampire in the basement. She rarely ever went back on her words either.

"You are aware she knows about your plan master."

Her eyes flashed for a mere moment, unrepentant to a t, she shook her head "No, but I am now" She dipped her cigar into the shallow ash tray and shook the burnt out flakes from the end "I felt that she would soon abandon us. Walter has told me that she is now behaving very abnormally. I fear for this organisation if she becomes too unstable."

"What makes you think she's unstable master?" He chuckled deep in his throat, tipping his glasses forward for an unrestricted view of his master.

"I have to send others to help Walter clean up the blood sprayed all over her bedroom every night" She puffed out a cloud of smoke, the corner of her lips twisting upward, barely noticeable. The No-life king sneered at her then left through the blackest of portals to an unknown destination. Caught off guard by his blatant display of emotion she let her thoughts wander to the many mysteries in life. Like how Seras was able to pull any sort of expression other than bloodlust and malice from the powerful monster.

_There's always a first for everything_

--#--

Harconnen in hand with a subtle smirk planted firmly on her face, she felt like a million dollars worth of drugs were flowing through her veins and all she could do was say 'fuck it'. She was a sorry excuse of a vampire. Her master had told her once that a true nosferatu need not be taught the ways of walking the night but feel the power in their blood. Safe to say she never felt that connection with her otherworldly instincts. She had to concentrate for over an hour just to walk through a solid wall and even then she left a few limbs in the other room.

"I want this to be over quick, in there and out before the media gets wind of the situation. Am I clear?!" Another pep talk from her beloved superior "Officer Victoria, I want you up front when we go in."

_Sacrifices must be made_, was what he really meant to say. She saluted her captain and crawled out of the truck along with the other soldiers. She looked to her right seeing Integra's slick car pulling up and the icy heiress step out, gun in hand –a pathetic one at that. They were placed at separate entries to the house. Sir Integra, Alucard, three other troops and herself entered through the front in the cover of darkness. The quiet of the house was disturbed by the sound of the soldiers footsteps, there had been no sightings of any creature yet and most were becoming restless with the lack of action. Seras guided her team of troops with an easy hand and a forceful whisper, she lead them to the second story of the three story manor. She smelt the rich scent of blood spilt, it seemed like the entire servant staff had been drained, some of them had fought for their lives which deeply surprised her.

The walls on the second floor were smothered in semidried blood. A long trail lead to one of the rooms, starting out as a handprint and ending up as a crimson trail weakening the further they got. Before she could investigate eight or so ghouls came up on either side of her company, her eyes bled to red as she lifted the enormous weapon onto her shoulder. She would have heard Alucard's twin pistols go off and the sound of ash falling to the floor but she ignored it to concentrate on the four zombie like creatures in front of her. She aimed carefully and fired, three of the ghouls were torn apart and turned to ash by the force of the blow while the other advanced on her comrades. She heard a click behind her. Alucard had shot the last ghoul turning it to a pile of ash on the ground. Seras however, was unable to rejoice. Somehow his bullet had clipped her right arm and nearly blown it apart. Her skin singed, she clamped her hand over the gaping wound but the blood spurted out at odd angles and managed to still flow freely. She cursed, lifting her hand to inspect the seriousness.

The bastard had shot half her arm apart. The muscle was exposed to air and flexing involuntarily as a mixture of blood and bone marrow concealed most of the injury from view. She cursed again and whipped her head around.

"You did that on purpose you bastard!"

He seemed unfazed "Perhaps you should let the grownups handle this police girl."

A wide maniacal grin spread clawing at the edges of his face. His blood red irises hidden by his glasses showed a playful mirth that was lost on all present. She shot him a glare and tilted her head to the right gesturing for her team to follow her. Even with an injury she was prepared to make the most of her last night of freedom.

The night was beautiful and the moon was full just like the night she was turned, in a church no less. Her parents would have been rolling in their graves because of the things she'd done. Being a devout Catholic had always run in her family, she was baptised at birth and was taught every line of the bible back to front, she still knew most of them. As a young child she'd prayed morning and night for her family's safety and for a happy existence. She used to wear a silver cross around her neck when she was young too, to remind her of what she should have been thankful for but she lost it in the orphanage after she turned fifteen. That was the main reason she never wanted to drink blood, although it helped her survive it seemed against her beliefs. It was always hard to grow up in a world believing in god with all the technical scientific advances in modern society but she held fast and still prayed every day and night until the full moon night on which she was turned.

Now looking upon the darkened sky in her final moments of freedom, according to Integra it was to be her last night in the open, she felt her faith had let her down. Maybe she just needed to pray.

As the group neared the blood stained room, Alucard keeping a close eye on Integra, Seras whispered a prayer to herself for those who'd once served the house. She could smell the blood dripping from a recent wound, she could hear the sounds of shallow breathing coming from the FREAK who'd turned the poor souls and she could hear the sound of his whimpering victims.

"Quia te deprecor Domine mane audies vocem meam."

For the first time in a long while Sears smiled, though it was small, the prayer gave her comfort. Surely no one would forget them after they departed from the earth, she knew that she wouldn't.

Before they had a chance to enter the room a loud shot rang out followed by the thud of a body slumping to the ground. Her four-man team had been just shortened by one. Alucard swept Integra behind him and backed away a few meters down the hall despite her protests that she could handle herself. Seras glanced down at her dead team mate edging the other two back so she could search the room. She felt an aura, close to that of the no-life king, reveal itself. Another shot rang out, this time it was the shorter man of her team. He let out a scream, the blood from his chest splattering against the white wash wall. He collapsed forward, his gun still held firmly in his hand. The FREAK was still inside the room but the real vampire was moving fast probably phasing through the walls.

Her remaining companion broke into a cold sweat, fear gripping his heart as he gazed upon his dead friends. Seras heard his heartbeat sped up. She stood in front of him ready to take any bullets headed his way while he cowered behind her smaller frame. She seemed to recall her captain telling her the three men were new recruits that needed to learn what a vampire could do. Her halcannon was firmly placed on her shoulder ready to shoot at an oncoming enemy. The vampire's aura seemed to have disappeared, Alucard frowned trying to locate the source once more.

Time seemed to freeze, she heard a sharp sound of metal being unsheathed behind her. She turned as if in slow motion, her eyes widening in shock as the sword was being thrust into the recruits back by the source of the dark aura. The female vampire grinned with the deep squelching of bones, tendons, vessels and tissue being sliced apart inside his body. With a quick yank she withdrew the sword from his back, the wound releasing short spurts of blood on her face as he fell. She flicked the sword at her side, ignoring the blonde haired girl's presence in favor of Alucard's. Blood trickled and dripped from her porcelain face, Integra looking shocked behind her protector. His crimson eyes flicked over to Seras.

_Police girl, protect my master with your life_

She gave a sharp nod, despite her dislike of Integra, she would protect the woman with her life. Alucard brought his casull and jackall from their holster and aimed them at the woman with flaming red hair. He seemed to recognize her from somewhere and moved to attack her away from his master. Seras moved quickly, running, practically flying, over to Integra as he had requested of her. As if on queue both powerful vampires disappeared and a new hoard of ghouls joined the party.

--#--

Alucard stared down at the powerful female vampire who dared soil his person with her presence. She in turn stared back at him with cold crimson eyes her 18th century Spadroon sword in her experienced hand. It was stolen from a British Officer after she'd sucked every drop of blood from his system when she first became a fledgling, it never left her side. She flicked the last remnants of blood from the engraved double sided blade and brought it up in front of her as she settled herself into a disciplined battle stance. Alucard seemed unaffected by her show of bravery and settled for simply grinning at her like a maniac with his twin firearms aimed for her head and heart. He could here the sounds of the battle they'd left behind, the ghoulish ex-house servants were attacking his master and his pet. A series of shots rang through the deserted rooms followed by the distinct tear of flesh most likely from the young blonde woman's newly formed claws.

One thing she'd mastered the quickest was control on her mind, unlike all his other fledglings she seemed especially apt at controlling and manipulating her mind. Not that he'd ever admit it, ever. He couldn't simply delve into her mind and borrow her eyes like he used to. His master-fledgling mind link with her had been severed. Strangely it was usually himself that severed those ties but Seras ad abandoned him the second she was turned, disloyal some may say but he say it as a wise decision on her part. Not that he'd admit that either. For now he settled for his keen hearing and sense of smell to see if the police girl was doing her job and protecting his master like she was supposed to.

"You should keep your thoughts, on this fight. Lest your head pay the forfeit of your ignorance" She held a snide nostalgic tone to her voice as she spoke the words. She pointed the sharpened tip of the sword at his heart and smirked at him. They stood unmoving, calculating every single movement the other made, trying to find any hidden motive in their actions. She tilted her chin upward and her head to the side, a sadistic smile making its way to her porcelain face. She spoke in the elegant docile tones she used beforehand, her voice as cold as the look she gave him "She is very pretty, that girl. I would have to say more so than the male suited woman you protect so willingly. Any thing you wish to share?"

"Nothing that requires your attention I assure you" He lowered his guns, replacing them swiftly. He stepped back to the wall, leaning on an angle as a sign of a false unguarded attendance. Relaying her words over again in his head "You seem to have forgone your vanity for a sense of reality. Does Eibhlin finally see the faults in being vain? Or is your newly acquired outlook on life just as false as your accent?"

She let her sword wielding arm rest and her facade fall to its natural state of haughty arrogant and seductive, overconfident tones. Her deep maroon wool cloak kept her feminine shape from view but he could tell she was cocking her hips to the right ever so slightly just as she had done in the past.

"I am still tied to my home country but as far as my banishment goes, over one hundred years on British land has swayed my speech and morals some. But I see your morals have failed to adjust to the modern world, that is, if you had any to begin with." She giggled lightly "The second heartbeat coming from that man-woman is enough proof. Tell me, was destroying Mina's heart once already not enough for you?"

He growled lowly in his throat faintly audible as he barely managed to retain his psychotic ever cheerful fanged grin. A stunted silence hung over the two walking dead, they stared at one another. A duel of wills, Eibhlin sighed and tore her gaze away from his, still respecting his power and authority in the vampire community "A remarkable woman, a beauty that could rival my own, I hate to admit. Yet you turn your back on her again for the third time in favour of a common whore, I am ashamed to have known you."

She slid the sword back into the hilt. Another gunfire rang out, it seemed sharper and less noisy than Seras's Harkonnen.

"If you seem to abhor her soul so deeply, perhaps I should take her life off your hands. She would be happier with a bullet in her head over your sadistic ruling any day" She smiled, a wide manic one to almost match his own "It sounds as if the battle has been brought to a halt, I shall leave you here for now. Your concubine requires assistance, And my servant must be in need of mine. I bid you night, Master Vlad."

--#--

Her senses were on a riot, a few seconds had past since the other two vampires had disappeared and the endless ghouls took their place. The shifting moonlight and darkened corridors morphed their regular humanoid shapes into something grotesque, their shadows shifted around the two women. Integra had pulled out her pistol, Seras snorted inwardly knowing that the gun would be knocked from her hand before she had a chance to run out of ammo. Seras hauled her Harkonnen onto her shoulder and aimed. Shots fired one after the other, ashes were upturned creating a smoky barrier around them. Her instincts took over, she could her the heartbeats of the only three people still alive in the building, Integra's heartbeat sped up. Most likely the Hellsing heir was finding the whole ordeal overwhelming. Seras smirked a small feeling of pride crept into her heart knowing her calm demeanour never wavered while the stone cold woman in suits was shaking in her hundred dollar loafers.

A tingling feeling crawled up her spine willing away all other thoughts in her head, her senses focusing on the remaining enemies. Her hands cracked, the bones reforming themselves underneath her skin, sweat began forming on her brow from the intense pain. Her nails grew and hardened, the sharpened ends glinted in the streaming light. Her breathing became haggard, the action unnecessary but more a rhythmic meditation. A sound came from her left her clawed hand reacted, she dug her hand into the chest of the decomposing creature the warm moisture coating her hand streamed down her arm, the smell disgusted her. She lifted her other hand and grabbed the creature's throat, she dug her claws in the grey flesh and tore out its jugular. She ripped the skin from its body leaving the squirming organs to bask in the open air, her hand clenched around the loose skin and muscle. Another sound came from her right, her clenched fist rammed into its head splattering blood and skull fragments over the bare wall. The skin from the first ghoul was lodged in its barely recognisable mouth.

Integra watched stunned, her figure stiff with a sickened fright as she watched her second vampire raise havoc within the small hallway. Seras left no square inch of flesh untouched and kept ripping into every creature within range. She made her way slowly to the bloody room, slicing, tearing, ripping and smashing her way through the estates staff. Her steps stalled at the entrance to the room, she glared into the darkness at a second intruding vampire she failed to notice beforehand. She spat out the blood of a forgotten ghoul and growled at the brown haired chipped vampire, he was dining on the neck of a middle aged woman. He glared up at her dropping the woman to the ground beside her probable husband. He advanced on the young vampire a cloudy hint of something repulsive in his ruby coloured eyes. He stood tall, yet not quite as tall as the no-life king, his tailored black suit and dark purple silk vest accentuated his cold classical features. She snarled at him. His eyes drifted out of focus for a split second but before she had the chance to attack him, he smirked and vanished into an infinite black void.

The two servants he'd sucked dry started convulsing their eyelids opening to blank misty eyeballs, a pained tortured grimace was set on their disintegrating faces. They rose and walked towards her in zombie like states. She raised her claws ready to strike, her fingers cracking under the pressure when she heard a gasp from the closet in the room. She stopped, her eyes darted to the old closet, she caught sight of a pair of eyes. Memories flashed by of her own experiences, her hiding in the closet while her parents protected her from the insane psychopaths. A hand struck a blow to her rip cage. She wheezed and stood up straight coughing up some blood as she did. Her eyes narrowed.

The pair of eyes from the closet were concentrated on her and the two ghouls -the figure that owned them was shaking all over with fright. He watched as she took hold of their heads and twisted them strait off of their necks, the bones snapping and cracking, the skin tearing with them. Blood spurted out at irregular intervals. She tossed the heads aside, one came rolling over to greet him like an old friend before turning to blackened dust. Tears fell from his eyes without his consent. He shook with not only fright but anger and grabbed the closest thing to him, an old graphite pencil. He bounded from the closet intent on reaching and disembowelling the foreign evil thing from the earth even if he only had a pencil to do it with. He let out a battle cry and lunged towards her.

Seras held back her surprise as well as the young boy. He struggled, kicked and screamed at her all while crying and sobbing in her arms. Her blood coated uniform didn't affect him, his energy wore down, and he clung to her for dear life. She'd never been placed in that kind of situation before, no one had ever allowed her to comfort them but she tried to anyway wrapping her own arms around him and swaying back and forth slightly. She came to the conclusion that those two ghouls were once his loving doting parents and just like her he had watched them be killed in front of him. A wave of guilt passed over her as she rubbed gentle circles over his back, he lifted his head. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, so warm.

"They were your parents?"

He nodded another set of tears trailed down his cheeks and fell onto her uniform. He managed to choke out a small question "W-why…?"

She tried to smile "I don't know…but they will be in a better place. We should hope for their happiness in the afterlife."

His bottom lip quivered, his eyes shone and he nodded again. He clenched is hand around the pendant hanging from a silver chain around his neck. He muttered soft inaudible words letting the pendant fall back into place over his plain dull green t-shirt. The pendant was a silver six sided star, the Star of David, the small boy was Jewish. Seras felt her eyes burn, she wanted to cry again but she couldn't, not in front of him. He wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and wiped his hands on his plain black tracksuit pants, apparently is family was quite poor. The tattered running shoes on his feet were in severe need of repair, she wanted to reassure him of so much but it only made her feel so much more guilty. A drop of blood fell from her eye, she wiped it away before he ad the chance to see it, he had enough to deal with already. In the midst of picking him up from the ground a single shot rang out, her eyes widened. She'd forgotten all about Integra.

Seras pulled on his hand urging him to follow, she already felt so sorry, so guilty for taking away his parents –regardless of their state of mind- and wanted _him_ to stay safe at least. The boy took the hint and ran after her back to Integra and hoping she was still living and breathing when they got to her.

The scene before the two could've been catastrophic at best. Seras and the young boy had just exited the room and stepped into the hall their path blocked by the smirking well-dressed male vampire that had turned the two parents to ghouls. In front of him stood the auburn haired vampiress Eibhlin with a sick sadistic grin on her face and a man impaled on her proudly bloodied sword. Alucard stood in front of a wincing Integra, a closer look at her told them that she'd been shot in the shoulder. The air was thick with tension, the space in between the two companies was fifteen feet at least, piles of bodies lay forgotten amongst the warring parties both prepared to strike at the slightest movement. The boy beside Seras, his mouse brown hair in a mess of knots, edged closer towards her getting a firm grip on her shirt afraid of loosing her in the crossfire likely to come about. She pulled him closer to her with her uninjured arm.

Alucard glanced behind Eibhlin and her fledgling, his smouldering eyes landed on the innocent looking child like pair. His former fledgling and a child no more than five years of age, he cast a questioning look in her direction, she simply ignored him and pulled the boy closer. He growled low in his throat. The scent of his masters blood was wafting delicately through the air, mixing with the smell of every other creature that had been dried out in the blood bath. The soldier hanging from Eibhlin's sword wore a Hellsing uniform, the smoking gun had fallen from his hand after he'd fired it. Eibhlin pulled her sword from his chest, a swift flick from her sword and a head rolled along the floor beside the crumpled now ashen body.

_Police Girl, why is it you're alive and my master is injured?_

"She was merely protecting a distraught child, Master Vlad, I was sure you would understand" Seras backed away hoping to take the boy away from the looming conflict. She gasped, the boy clung to her leg, someone was behind her. Before she could utter a sound or fight back, the man behind her, the suited man from before had pressed on a pressure point in her neck. Her last thoughts before she blacked out were to protect the boy clinging on to her for dear life.

"Be assured _Alucard _that anything I put her through is nothing compared to your merciless show of love. I congratulate you on a healthy child and hope you burn in hell for all your sins" Eibhlin flicked the last droplets of blood from her sword, sheathed it and departed with her chipped servant, Seras and a five year old boy. The black void taking their place vanished after moments of exsistence.

_I've been to hell it's nothing special_

The retort was left floating around in his mind, all his attention was focused on the fact that they took Seras with them, kidnapped what was his right in front of him. His attempts to follow them would have to be put on pause, no matter how pissed he was, because his master was heavily wounded. Despite this he let out a roar and dug his fist into the plastered wall shattering it on impact, he took a deep breath. There were few things in the world that would pull any sort of emotion, other than a twisted form of amusement, from the ultimate vision of evil and one of those things had been taken from him. He turned to Integra.

"It seems you've got a nasty gash there Master"

"Just get me to a medic Alucard"

"So eloquent Master"

* * *

**A/N Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
